The present invention relates generally to computer information and communication systems and methods and more specifically to computer information and communication systems and methods for building video content for learning.
One fundamental human trait is our desire to continue learning. We might want to learn for personal reasons, for reasons related to work or for other reasons. As an example, a user might want to learn how to play the guitar. As another example, a user might wish to improve his or her understanding of a particular technology.
The Internet has made it particularly convenient to learn and teach by providing flexibility. Thus, many entities now use video content to offer online courses to reach a widespread audience via the web. Such video content is usually created using video capture devices such as a video camera, camera phone or the like.
Often, content creators are limited by the capabilities of the video capture device and must usually present or publish the video content “as is” for viewing on a generic website or the like. After publication, the content creator wishing to modify or update original video content, must usually create a new or modified content, which is then again uploaded for publishing. Thus, conventional systems for creating or modifying such online courses and corresponding video content can be time-consuming, arduous and can involve a multiplicity of steps.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention arises, and there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.